In computer networking, broadcast includes the delivery of a message or information to a group of destination computers simultaneously in a single transmission from the source. For an embodiment, broadcast is implemented as an IP broadcast or the layer-2 broadcast which may include non-IP frames. However, presently, layer 3 (IP based) mesh networks cannot send layer 2 broadcast frames natively and reliably.
In order for broadcast to operate properly in a wireless mesh network, routers within the wireless mesh network need to know whether any client devices connected to the wireless mesh network are a member of a broadcast group.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for implementing a wireless mesh network that facilitates distribution of broadcasting traffic through the wireless mesh network.